Marlene and Sirius Drabbles
by livelaughlove123
Summary: M/S drabbles- my take on how they got together since JK Rowling didn't give us much to go off of.
1. Back To Reality

AN: I really like the pairing of Marlene and Sirius and have decided that there are definitely not enough fanfics for the two of them. This will most likely be a drabble setting (about 100-200 words) and the stories may or may not go in order. I'll let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Back To Reality

"Hey, Marlene?"

"Yes?" Marlene answered in that snappy way of hers.

"You, me, Hogsmeade, this weekend?" Reg drawled, as if they were too intimate for longer conversations.

"No thanks." Marlene said and turned on her heel to go to her next class.

Sirius watched this all from a distance, his eyes catching Marlene's before she walked off. James elbowed him in the shoulder just then, bringing him back to reality. "Oi, Pads, are you even listening to me?" "Of course, old fellow." Sirius replied, as back in the moment as ever before, completely forgetting about her.

Or so he thought.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review so I know what to do better next time. I'll update as the mood strikes me (or I get more reviews :) )


	2. His Hands Were Everywhere

His Hands Were Everywhere

Sirius won the battle for dominance as he pushed her down onto the bed. Her tongue was doing wicked things in his mouth but he was fighting back with his hands.

He must have had at least five hands, she thought. They were everywhere, on the small of her back, around her waist, caressing her face. All she could do was moan his name. Her back arched as he kissed her and he groaned in response. Things were going faster than before and all of the sudden one of his many hands pulled at the skirt around her waist.

Marlene pulled back, she couldn't do this; what was she thinking? Sirius Black, the Sirius Black? No. No. No. She said the last part aloud and pulled his hands off her waist (even though it felt good) and leapt off the bed.

"Wait, Marl-" Sirius got cut off as she hurried out of the room. She turned around in the doorway, with too many emotions gathered on her face to read. "I can't, sorry." She breathed out. Then she ran.


	3. As Her Dark Eyes Met His Light Grays

As Her Dark Eyes Met His Light Grays

Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and around her face. As Sirius approached her, he saw her lying on her side, facing the fire, with red, puffy eyes. He sat down without her noticing and tried to grab for her hand.

But, at his touch, Marlene bounded up and off of the couch, her long blonde hair catching light from the fire. "Marlene-" Sirius started off in a bit of concerned tone. "I'm fine!" She replied emphatically, trying to cover her eyes with her hair. "Can't we just talk about it?" Sirius asked, reaching for her hand again.

She stared at him as her dark eyes met his light grays as if trying to make a decision. She must have seen something in his eyes because hers narrowed and she pulled her hand away. "I thought you were different, hell I thought we would be different. But it's all the same to you, isn't it?. And I won't be anyone's shag buddy." Marlene spat at him.


	4. Valentine

They weren't really candy and roses type people . If anything, they had been the kissing and fighting type.

But Valentine's Day made people do things they would not normally do.

She had a headache, a horrible one that started the moment she woke up and Lily and Alice threw pink confetti in her face. By the time she came down to breakfast, she was already nauseous from the explosion of roses and chocolate and smiles and kisses and happiness. She wanted to roll up in a ball and skip classes, but, no, of course that would not be allowed, Marlene. Why would she want to do such a thing? Her friends asked her. However, her friends had only a vague idea of what had happened between her and Sirius. And that was the way she wanted it.

Before this horrid day (really, who thought this was a good idea?), she had been doing better, avoiding him in the hallways, talking to him civilly in class, even hanging out with James more often. But then this had to happen. She wasn't quite sure how to not look at him when James stared pointedly at her when talking about the Valentine's weekend Hogsmeade trip with Sirius. Or when she remembered that last year, Sirius got approximately thirty-two valentines from various classmates. This year, she doesn't think she could handle him getting one.

As she made her way into the Great Hall, things only got worse. There were transfigured cupids delivering roses and the Hall itself was decorated in red and pink. As she sat down, she saw there were heart-shaped donuts, that were no doubt made by the charming house elves. She looked down at her plate and snuck a quick look to the side to scan for Sirius or his friends. She saw Peter, Remus, and James a little farther down the table and she repositioned herself to search for Sirius. However, she did not see him. Instead, she bumped her shoulder against Lockhart, who was smiling down at her.

"Hi Marlene! How are you doing on this very fine morning?" He said, his smile broadening on his face.

"Just peachy, Lockhart. And you? Where's your girlfriend?" She said, pretending to look for her, while actually looking for Sirius.

"Ah, Marlene, always a pleasure in the morning. I was just wondering if you could snap a picture of me and Suzy on this new camera she got me?" Lockhart said, as his other half, namely a small girl, with long, blond hair stepped out from behind him.

"Sure, why not?" Marlene snapped, getting more and more frustrated by the second. She could not find Sirius and she was bothered by the fact that she even cared. It shouldn't matter whether or not she could find him, she had told herself that she was done with him. But, for Merlin's sake, she still had that nagging feeling in her stomach.

As she grabbed the camera from Lockhart's hand, she felt something brush her back. Looking back at her plate, she saw a rose had been dropped. Then another, and another. All of the sudden, there was a torrent of roses dropping from cupids, right onto her plate. There must have been at least thirty. She dropped Lockhart's beloved camera and went to pick one of the roses up.

"Hey, be careful with that! I think you cracked the screen! You better be willing to pay for this Marlene!" Lockhart said, willing her to turn around and pay attention to him.

Instead, Marlene turned away from Lockhart as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She saw Sirius standing there, his grey eyes shining expectedly.

She tried to hold onto her determination to look away, her vindication that he was an asshole, but she found she couldn't. She felt the anger slipping away. She tried to get it back, but it was like holding water in her hands, it always found a way out.

He was looking at her just so, so that she clammed up automatically. She found it hard to look at him and satisfied herself with staring at his shoes. They were black, with long scuff marks on the toes as if the wearer had been running down a hallway in them. "Marlene." Sirius said. She kept staring at that scuff mark, wanting to disappear. She realized that all of this ignoring him had done her no good. She was only avoiding the inevitable. At this realization, she looked at him and he leaned down, taking this as a sign to kiss her. As his lips touched hers, she felt gratification, this is what she had wanted all along, this is what she had been missing.

Sirius pulled back then and looked at her a little guiltily. "What?" She said, willing his lips to go back on hers. "Oh, I, uh, just, um..." Sirius stuttered. "What ?" Marlene repeated, not quite sure what was making him so nervous. "I'm just, I'm sorry, okay?" He finally got out. "Okay," She said, leaning back in, "but we can talk about this later." For now, she wanted to feel safe in his arms, surrounded by happy people and finally be able to appreciate being one of them.

AN: So I know this is horribly late for valentine's day and a little long for a drabble, but I would really appreciate it if you considered reading and reviewing.


	5. The Old Married Couple

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait in between! I was looking through my old stories and realized that I never posted this one after "Valentine" so here you go :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>And yet, every story did not end with a kiss. Going from acquaintances to shag buddies to, dare Sirius Black say it, a couple, was not necessarily an easy feat. They had already gone through the awkwardness of first kisses and surpassed the momentous occasion of intimacy. So what was left for them?<p>

"Did you seriously just pull the yawn-and-wrap-your-arm-around-me-trick?"

"Did it work?"

"No, we're eating breakfast for Godric's sake! Just gimme a minute to wake up, would ya."

"God, Marlene, I didn't know you were such a grouch in the mornings."

"Well you would have if would have stayed some of the mornings _after_."

"I guess there was a reason I didn't then."

"Oh and that was the reason, right?"

"Well, I-" Sirius started to argue against Marlene, but was interrupted by James, who nudged Peter.

"They're bickering just like an old married couple, now ain't that sweet?" James joked, mocking Sirius.

Sirius jabbed an elbow at James, who pushed back at him while instantaneously knocking a glass of orange juice onto Peter.

"Hey!" And then, it was one of those moments that hit, where everything fell into place. James started to laugh and then Sirius chortled, and then Marlene giggled, and then even Peter cracked a smile.

Marlene looked at Sirius, in that moment, and it just clicked. She leaned into Sirius and it was natural, not sexy, or forced, but sweet and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sirius turned into her and gave her a classic Sirius smile, before leaning in and kissing her full on the lips for a second too long.

"Aw, look, they kiss and make up like an old married couple too!" Pete said, joining in on James' previous joke.

Except they would never be an old married couple. They would never marry, never get old, and never last as a couple. But that's another story.


End file.
